Because of Fate
by vampy-chan17
Summary: This is the sequel to forgiven. Read forgiven before you read this. Jaspar is feeling better but still guilty can bella make him realize that he is truly forgiven and this time for good?


_**Hello my lovely twilighters it is I the author who takes so long to update her stories [well one of them any way :P] so this is the sequel to Forgiven. This is dedicated to Yuffie's Ninja Insanity for the most awesome review and to EJ12212012 for getting me motivated to write a sequel. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's twilight related … now look I'm getting depressed TT-TT**_

_And now for our featured presentation_

I smiled as the wind whipped through my hair. It's amazing what a motorcycle and some wind can do to you to make you feel so free. I looked over to my companion and grinned even wider. Bella was an amazing person, the weekly trips she planned we take on our motorcycles relived me of my guilt over … that stuff.

But soon the peaceful relaxation I felt suddenly was ripped into by a loud screech. I looked over in alarm towards Bella and saw that she had stopped, I looked at her confused and I stopped also. But she grinned secretly and said "Let's take a different route today. Follow me." She turned and took off without another word.

I hastily followed after her. After a few minutes I realized where we were going. "Um Bella do you know where…" She cut me off with a quick "Yes."

"But what about…"

"They're fine with it."

"Do they…"

"No."

"Are you…"

"Yes."

"Why are we…"

"Because," she said as she cut me off **AGAIN**. "I'm reliving some memories."

I shut up after that.

And pretty soon we crossed the Quileute boundary line. I cringed waiting for the wolves to attack. Even though Jacob had assured us they wouldn't attack us I still doubtful. But nothing happened.

Bella smiled at me. "As long as you're with me, Jacob, or Reneseme _**[AN: Did I spell that right?] **_no one will attack you over here," she said calming my fears at once. Bella has always had that strange effect over people.

We rode for a little bit longer when Bella finally slowed down as a house came into view. I instantly knew it was the mutt's house by the too familiar scent. We rode up to the house and Bella stopped her motorcycle completely. She carefully stepped of the motorcycle and peeked into the opened garage. I saw her grin. She quietly and quickly hid by the side of the garage as the mutt stepped out and looked around. Then she jumped on his back screaming "BOO!"

The mutt jumped at least 7 ft. into the air. It was so funny seeing the dog almost wet himself from fright by a girl as little as Bella that I couldn't help it I started cracking up. The dog glared at me and took a step forward. But Bella scrambled off his back and smacked the back of his head. "Jake don't even think about it," she said in her bell-like voice. He looked down at her and sighed. "Fine but what are you doing here?" The question was more aimed at me but Bella answered it. "We are reliving memories. But the question is why are you here? Shouldn't you be smothering my daughter with love and affection?"

"Well apparently Dad has been complaining about my cooking so much that Seth is teaching me how to cook."

"Correction," said Seth walking out of the house. "I am trying to teach you how to cook. Billy's lucky that the house hasn't caught on fire yet."

Bella laughed "Here," she said. "Let me spare you the trouble. Jake lets go."

Seth sighed in relief. Then all three of them walked into the house. I stood there not knowing what to do. Bella poked her head out of the door. "Jasper," she called. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I called. And then I walked inside.

As soon as I got inside I regretted it. It was complete chaos inside. There was dough all over the walls, tomato sauce all over the floors and on the ceiling, cheese all over the counters, and a half-eaten bag of pepperoni laying on one of the counters. Bella seemed to be in shock. "Bella Bella," Seth was saying. "Bella are you okay?" Once Bella recovered she opened her mouth and said in a dead voice, "Call Emily." "What," the mutt… I mean Jacob said. "Get Emily now," Bella said in that same dead voice. "Kay," Seth said quickly getting out of the room. Bella turned to me and said, "Jasper will you go outside and wait for Emily to get here?" "Sure," I replied.

I waited outside until I saw car pull in view. I saw the leader of the mutts step out and opened up a door for a scarred but beautiful woman. As soon as Sam I think his name was saw me he immediately stepped in front of the woman and started growling. He stepped forward threateningly. "Oh get a grip Sam!" I heard Bella's voice call out. I turned around and saw Bella glaring at the mutt. She ran forward _**[AN: vampire style ^o^] **_and grabbed her arm. The woman didn't even flinch. "Oh my gosh Emily it is so horrible," Bella cried. "Sweetie show me," the woman said back and they ran back to the house _**[AN: human speed]**_.

I heard Seth come up behind me and say "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard the woman… Emily scream.

"JACOB BLACK YOU COME INTO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING OFF INTO THE WOODS!"

I turned to see Jacob freeze just a step away from going into the woods and his russet skin turned pale. "JACOB NOW!" but he still didn't move. Then I saw Emily storm out of the house, walk up to Jacob, grab him by the ear, and drag him back to the house and then I saw the door slam. Then I saw Bella poke her head out the door and say "Come now." And boy did we come and come quickly we did _**[Don't make that a dirty joke it wasn't supposed to be :P]**_. When we went into the I saw Emily laying it on the mutt.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH FOOD AND MONEY YOU WASTED ATTEMPTING TO MAKE A SIMPLE PIZZA?"

It was hilarious watching the mutt shake in his shoes while a girl half his size yells at him for wasting food.

"HERE WATCH ME AND BELLA DO IT!" _**[AN: once again this is not a dirty joke]**_

It was amazing watching Emily and Bella cook. It was like watching two beautiful women dance. It was obvious they both had very much experience in cooking.

Then while the pizzas were cooking they started to clean the mess that Jacob made. I guess Bella already cleaned up the areas that were used for cooking because it didn't take them long.

Then Billy came in with Sue. They both complimented the delicious smell of the pizza and soon the oven went off. After getting chips, soda, and the pizzas set out on Billy's dining table we all gather around the table and started eating and talking (well most of us were eating).

Soon me and Bella left but as soon as we hit the road with our motorcycles Bella didn't turn back home but instead headed deeper into Quileute territory. I was once again confused but I followed her anyway. Soon we must've reached a certain point because Bella got off her bike and started to walk away.

"Um Bella…"

She must have heard my obvious confusion because she turned and said, "We can't use the motorcycles to get to the place I'm going to show you we have to go on foot." Then she turned and ran off. I had to run pretty fast to catch up with her.

Then when she finally stopped I realized where we were

It was the cliff. The cliff that Bella almost had died at.

I looked at her the question obvious in my eyes

'Why did you bring me here'

But she didn't look at me instead she walked toward the edge of the cliff and sat down her legs dangling off the cliff. She finally looked at me and patted the place next to her.

As if I were in a trance I walked next to her and sat down.

"I brought here because…"

I looked at her.

"I brought you here because I have a feeling that even though our motorcycle sessions are relieving your guilt, it still isn't enough. You still think everything is your fault so I brought you here to prove to you that it isn't. You think that if you didn't attack me that everything would be better, well let me tell you something. If you didn't attack me then the Cullens probably wouldn't have left yes, but because you guys left me I met some awesome people like Seth and Emily. And even though I did jump off a cliff and almost die, that event lead to Edward coming back and making our relationship even stronger. And if you didn't attack me then I probably wouldn't have married Edward and become a vampire spending an eternity with the man I love. And the best part about you attacking me is that after I had Renesemse, me and Edwards's beautiful child. So you see because of you attacking me and because of fate that my life so wonderful now and so you shouldn't feel guilty, in fact I should be thanking you. So Jasper thank you."

I ran what she said through my mind and realized what she said was right. I couldn't believe that I couldn't look at the bright side of my attacking her… well until now.

I turned towards her and saw she was smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Yes," I said, "because of fate."

_**Soooooooooooooooooo did you guys like it? Review PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Lots of love vampy-chan 17**_


End file.
